


The Currents

by orphan_account



Series: Wild World [1]
Category: Bastille (Band), LGBT - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Homophobia, LGBT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short fic for my Wild World series. A continuation of my one-shot "Lights.".





	

**Author's Note:**

> [ l y r i c s : ]  
> Roll up another cigarette  
> Using the minute that it takes  
> To think about the power of your words  
> We're living in the currents you create  
> We're sinking in the pool of your mistakes  
> So stub it out, your podium awaits
> 
> Oh my God, my God  
> I can't quite believe my ears
> 
> I'm swimming to the surface  
> I'm coming up for air  
> 'Cause you're making me feel nervous  
> I need to clear my head  
> I can't believe my ears  
> I don't wanna believe my ears  
> I'm swimming to the surface  
> I'm coming up for air
> 
> How can you think you're serious?  
> Do you even know what year it is?  
> I can't believe the scary points you make  
> Still living in the currents you create  
> Still sinking in the pool of your mistakes  
> Won't you stop firing up the crazies?
> 
> Oh my God, my God  
> I can't quite believe my ears
> 
> I'm swimming to the surface  
> I'm coming up for air  
> 'Cause you're making me feel nervous  
> I need to clear my head  
> I can't believe my ears  
> I don't wanna believe my ears  
> I'm swimming to the surface  
> I'm coming up for air
> 
> "When anybody preaches disunity, tries to pit one of us against the other  
> You know that person seeks to rob us of our freedom and destroy our very lives"
> 
> Oh, I need a breath  
> I need a breath  
> Fill my lungs  
> Let me fill my lungs?  
> Oh, I need a breath  
> I need a breath  
> Fill my lungs  
> Let me fill my lungs  
> Oh, I need a breath  
> I need a breath  
> Fill my lungs  
> Let me fill my lungs  
> Oh, I need a breath  
> I need a breath  
> Fill my lungs  
> Let me fill my lungs
> 
> I'm swimming to the surface  
> I'm coming up for air  
> 'Cause you're making me feel nervous  
> I need to clear my head  
> I can't believe my ears  
> I don't wanna believe my ears  
> I'm swimming to the surface  
> I'm coming up for air
> 
> Hear the song [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxM0pRvaDsw)

“Mom, I’m not going to do what you say.”

 

“Excuse me?”   
  


It was almost a week after Aurora and Leilani’s “adventure”, and Aurora was getting tired of her mother. She wasn’t going to just blindingly do as she said anymore. Her mother always made her feel so small, and she wasn’t going to have any more of it.

 

Aurora swallowed. She put her hands in her lap to stop them from shaking. “I’m going to keep seeing Leilani. And you can’t stop me.”

 

“‘Rora, I have no idea what’s gotten into you, but you need to get over this. It’s just a phase-”

 

“What if it’s not?!”

 

“Aurora Elizabeth Baker, don’t you dare talk back to me! This isn’t normal! You’re not normal! Now, go to your room! Don’t even breath that name in this house!” Her mother was mad. She was beyond mad, actually. Angry. Furious.

 

“I hate you!” Aurora screamed, before turning around and marching up the stairs. 

 

“You don’t mean that!”

 

“I do! I really do! I’m gay, and you better learn to get over it!”

 

“Aurora!” her mother shrieked, but she was already in her room. 

 

She felt like she was drowning. She had just said that to her mother. She had crossed a barrier she had never expected to cross before. Anxiety welled up in her chest. Her hands were clammy and her heart hammered in her chest. She slammed the door shut behind herself, and collapsed against the wall, just as she had a week ago. Aurora never yelled. She couldn’t believe that she had actually done that. Stood up to her mother. 

  
Maybe she would finally get her mother’s approval. 


End file.
